Transceivers can share a single antenna or an antenna array for transmitting and receiving. By sharing the antenna or the antenna array, less hardware, inputs, outputs, and the like can be used.
However, higher insertion loss is typically caused by sharing the antenna. The higher insertion loss causes higher noise in the receiver and lower output power from the transmitter. Additionally, power consumption will increase to overcome the higher noise and lower output power.
What are needed are techniques to reduce the insertion loss of the transmit/receive switch and facilitate transceiver operation.